Eyes for Your Future
by TsurumiTetsuko39
Summary: As someone who read manga in their past life, I knew exactly what was going to happen in the story. However I seem to have an extra bonus: every night, I can see the details of what's happening to the main characters on the day after. I am Paku Noriko, a best friend of Kamiki Izumo who strives to be an exorcist to keep her safe. Of course it's to ensure my survival as well


**So, a Blue Exorcist fanfiction. I actually didn't plan it to be like this, because I actually wanted to write two separate stories, [Eyes of the future] and a blue exorcist fanfiction that I haven't named yet. But then I realized, I have too many on my bucket list, and neither books really have a plotline yet. So I combined them together and this is the result.**

**I hope you guys enjoy it :)**

* * *

A side character, they exist to move the spotlight further onto the protagonists, whether their good side or their bad side, but they always succeed in pulling the attention away from themselves. I, Cynthia, considered myself as a side character due to my uneventful life.

That continued, up until yesterday. With a shrill screech of tyres rubbing against the wet asphalt, I was pushed against a pole as my body broke under the bright headlights of the Ghetto Corolla. I found myself awake in a void, naked to the heels as I floated aimlessly, seemingly waiting for my judgement.

It wasn't long before I lost conscious and cried myself awake with a loud ear-splitting wail. Isn't that wonderful? A sign of rebirth, just what I needed. But the idea of being reborn in a world where you can die by a stroke of unluckiness with not much guarantee for your survival unless you're the main character? Yeah, not so appetizing.

That's right, I, Cynthia, a normal earthling, was reincarnated in the fictional world of what I later discovered was, Blue Exorcist.

X  
I really wanted to start this of positively, believe me, I was never this moody or acidic, I'm usually quite keen on looking at the bright side of things, but. This was just taking things to far. The first character I recognized after reincarnating was of all people, Kamiki Izumo, the oh' so famous twin-tailed tsundere that is later loved by everyone in the series.

Now, although I understand that this girl has a heart of gold underneath that spiteful tongue, it's still hard to believe a child can be that spiteful. We're the same age, we go to the same school to study, we meet in the same shrine after almost everyday since I found out she lives there, and the bullying hasn't even officially started yet.

Cough, I just realized how much of a jerk I sounded, forgive me.

"Kamiki-san, where are you heading?" I called out when little Izumo, hair all tied up in a cute little ponytail swayed as she turned to walk away from me. Izumo turned to me blankly as she bluntly said "You were blocking the way to my seat." I blinked in understanding as relief fluttered in my stomach.

"Ah I see, sorry." I quickly moved away to allow Izumo to head to her seat, secretly staring at her long black locks in a dazed manner. "Is there something you need, Noriko-san?" I snapped out of my reverie as I slightly skipped my way over to the desk in front of hers and plopped myself down on the seat. "Nothing much really, but I did notice how your hair looks more damper than usual." I reached out to brush her hair away from her face, the dampness tickled my knuckles, making me smile slightly.

Even if Izumo was a character from a manga, she was still human to a degree. "Were you rushing?" Izumo tore away from my gaze as a soft blush crept onto her face. "Mn." She said softly. She parted her mouth, about to continue when I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I turned around, beaming when I saw that it was my friend, Tatsuki Koi. "Koi-chan!" I got up, bringing her into a hug as she returned it.

"Morning Paku. Hey, Kamiki." She waved to Izumo after separating our hug. "Wanna go?" Koi asked me, I nodded. "Yeah, I need your help with this part." I waved a quick goodbye to Izumo.

X  
"Is there something you need, Noriko-san?" I asked the brunette who had just plopped herself in the seat in front of me. I pulled out a notebook filled with notes that I did from last night to keep myself busy. This girl right across of me, was my first friend. A transfer student from Okimori, some country side I've never heard before. "Nothing much really, but I did notice how your hair looks more damper than usual."

A shadow of a hand loomed over my desk as I felt a gentle caress on my cheek. I looked up from my notebook to Paku who was smiling faintly with fondness in her eyes. With a skip of my heart, I noticed my shocked expression and willed myself to revert back to my usual neutral expression, even then, I could feel my face quickly heating up. Why? No one had ever done that before, no one other than my mother and my caretaker.

"Were you rushing?" She asked gently. I was reminded of the thing that I did yesterday, how I pushed my busy mother away for the first time because she said she was going into seclusion for months again right after the umpteenth one that just ended yesterday. It wasn't my fault, I told myself, feeling my hands clenching as I gnawed my teeth. It wasn't my fault that I got angry, my mother had always been the type of person to pick work over family anyways.

I was late, because I couldn't sleep last night. A simple 5 minutes of oversleeping had costed me quite a rush. I couldn't tell this story to anyone.

_But she's there to listen to_ you.

A voice in my head replies. I glanced back up to Paku, deciding to tell her about my family conflict, not all of it of course, just what happened yesterday. But then...

Paku looked away from me, she turned around as her face lit up happily. I lifted my head to see the person, to no surprise, it was Tatsuki Koi, Paku's best friend. _Best friend._ I barely registered Paku's words as she took Tatsuki's hand and walked away. There was no way to disguise the hurt I felt in my chest. I thought we were friends... She just interacted with me because she was bored. Like everyone else, even to mother, I'm just someone to turn to when they're bored or lonely. No one ever bothered about me, only themselves and their own interests-

"Hey, Izumo- Ah, I mean Kamiki-san-" A familiar voice snapped me out from my reverie, I lifted my head to stare at that person. "Would you mind eating with me for recess?" Paku said with a smile, standing right in front of my desk, waiting for my response. I parted my mouth, before I could even register the words, they already slipped out of my mouth. "Fine." Like magic, Paku's face lit up again, making my heart flutter as I found myself smiling back. Paku grinned and flashed me a thumbs up. "Great! I'll be off now then!"

_Maybe she does care. _

A small part of me shouts, a small part of me believes, a small part of me hopes.

* * *

**Short, but I'll stop it right there for this chapter. I'll probably post the next chapter really soon considering how this is a new project and when it comes to new projects I write fairly quickly because I'm still freshly inspired.**

**Also, this year I will be having an important final year examination, so I will be posting relatively lesser compared to my usual update schedule, but then again, I rarely post stuff either XD**

**\- Tsurumi Tetsuko**


End file.
